


Love is Strange

by Gh0stRay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Nothing much really, Reference to my other fic Give Me Love, cuteness, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden pain in my side made me gasp for air. I was knocked into the snow. God it was cold. I felt as if I was just hit by a train. I squeezed my eyes shut, this pain in my ribs was almost unbearable.<br/>I blinked my eyes open as I felt a sudden wave of tiredness sweep over me. I was now determined to stay awake. Above me I saw a man with bright blue eyes. Beautiful bright blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Haaay! So I'm kinda enjoying writing shorter stories off on the side, even though they might be pretty crap.
> 
> So I have a Tumblr now, its only there for prompts because well, I probably wont do much else there, its like here: http://ghostrayprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> I'm kinda running low on idea's so ask away! ... Please?

I curled around my self, I could see my breath on the wind. I was sat on the side of the street in two or three layers of clothing. Snow was drifting down on the wind, it was mystical but yet cold. It was cold in two ways really, the air was cold to touch and yet the whole street seemed to be sad or lost in what ever they were doing. It was silent other than the patter of feet of passing men and women or the hum of a passing car. I was alone and scared.

That's the way life was. Lonely, uncaring and many other horrible depressing things.

My name really no longer mattered because no one would say it. I shifted my weight against the building I was leaning against. I lifted up my hands looking down at them, they were pale causing them to blend into the snow that was beneath them.

Sometimes when I was younger I wondered if life was always gong to be like this. As the years passed by I just accepted it, knowing that this was it. Yet I was still here some how. Maybe just for the sick amusement of who ever or what ever was up there.

If there was anything up there.

I agitated me to watch the men and women walk past, looking down at me with a look of disgust. Some days a dog would come by and give me a sniff before running back to its owner and maybe a child would wonder by and smile at me as if I was a close friend. These were the things the made me happy.

I now decided that it was best if I started moving, it was cold and moving around was supposed to help keep you warm... I guess.

Stiff and tired I pulled myself to my feet with a large amount of struggle. I made we way down the street with my arms wrapped around me. I lifted my head to look around at the people around me. They all looked lost in what they were doing too busy to notice a man wandering around. To busy to notice how messed up the world was becoming.

I started to head across the road. They didn't pause to have a look at how beautiful the world was. It was if smiling at a woman has become an offence. As if everyone in the world had given up on being nice and started acting as if the world was just created for them.

A sudden pain in my side made me gasp for air. I was knocked into the snow. God it was cold. I felt as if I was just hit by a train. I squeezed my eyes shut, this pain in my ribs was almost unbearable.

I blinked my eyes open as I felt a sudden wave of tiredness sweep over me. I was now determined to stay awake. Above me I saw a man with bright blue eyes. Beautiful bright blue eyes.

I couldn't fight the tiredness any more. My world faded to black, it was peaceful.

\---

I opened my eyes slowly to be over whelmed by a bright white room. The first thing I noticed was how warm it was. That was welcoming. The second thing that I was aware is that I was not alone in this room.

My eyes moved over to the woman, she looked to be in her early forties and looked as if she was sick of her job. She looked down at me with a warm smile despite her previous expression of 'Just let me go home already'. "Oh your awake." She said with a soft voice.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice rough from disuse.

"Your at Texas State Hospital," She replied, "I will need to know you name mr..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to get me to fill in the details.

"Narvaez. Ray Narvaez Jr. ." I replied, my eyes scanning the room. On the side table there was a pot with a single rose in it. I presumed that it was there just for decoration, the window shone light into the room, also telling me that it was still snowing out side. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. You were involved in a car crash Mr. Narvaez and have several cracked ribs and major bruising on your left side. Do you have any friends or family we can call?"

"Friends and family? No." I shook my head gently, not moving much in fear that a vicious pain would spread through my body. Cracked ribs hurt, I knew that for a fact.

"If there is no close friends or family we can call I'll let Mr. Haywood in. The guy that in fact hit you with his car." She walked out the door.

_Haywood you blow me?_

I smiled at my own joke. It really wasn't amazing, and I had no intent of blowing the guy that hit me with his car. I sucked air in my lungs and winced as a stabbing pain spread through my body.

Note taken. Don't breathe.

And with that a man walked in. He was tall and had his blonde hair combed to the side. He had broad, strong looking shoulders and icy blue eyes, that seemed to light up the room. He only looked a few years older than me.

He gave me a worried look. "I'm Ryan, I don't know if she told you..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at me. "I hope your okay, I really didn't mean to hit you with my car, you just walked out and I wasn't paying attention and-"

I cut him off there. "It's alight. I'm just slowly dying and will probably never recover. Ever."

He stared down at me with a serious look, until I pulled a smile. He smiled back a small chuckle rising in his throat. "Oh good. It's good to know that your okay."

"I never said that!" I replied raising my voice a little, in a joking way of course.

He smiled shaking his head. "So what's your name?" He asked taking a seat on the chair next to my bed, causing me to strain my neck looking over at him.

"Ray." I replied cautiously, why did he care?

"Oh I see you got my rose." He gestured to the singular flower in the pot.

"You gave that to me? I though it was just decoration." I replied trying not to let the amazement seep into my voice. It didn't work very well.

"Of course."

"I like roses. I was just putting that out there. Just for the world to know."

"Oh good. I really didn't know what to get you and well I hit you with my car, and like it smelled nice... I guess?"

I smirked. "'It smelled nice, I guess?'" I mocked.

"Hey! I didn't know what to get you! Be grateful that I got you anything." He tried to keep his tone serious but a smile continued to pull at his mouth while he talked.

We talked for hours on end, there was never one certain topic, it was constantly changing as we learned things about each other I was constantly being drawn in by Ryan's, bright blue eyes and the way he chuckled at my jokes. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

"So I hope you pay for the massive dent you've put in my car, and the possible heart problems you have caused me." Ryan waved his hand about as he talked.

"Me? Pay for you car?" I scoffed rather loudly. "I can pay you with layers of clothing if you really want!" I replied trying to sound at least slightly outraged.

There was a long pause.

Ryan scratched the back of his neck. "Your kind of cute you know that?" He announced out of the blue, his cheeks a light shade of red, which I have to admit made my stomachs do flips that any acrobat would be jealous of.

"I could say the same about you." I replied testing the waters a cheeky smirk crossed my face, despite my unsure thoughts.

He took a step closer to my bed, all of a sudden, his lips were crashing against mine.

_Woah, fuck that escalated quickly._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the way the ending turned out, I feel as if I could of done better, but like I just wanted to get this out now, make op for all the time that I'm not on.  
> I kinda hoped you like it despite my slack writing, I'm /always/ interested to hear about wot you guys think, so tell me!
> 
> I'm also op for like 'constructive criticism' or wot ever yer call it.


End file.
